


My Teenage Love Beats: SNAFU

by CaptainKirby



Series: My Soul Your Crossover [2]
Category: Angel Beats!, やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hikigaya finally discovered the "real deal", he was on his way to confess his love to her. She was across the street. Hikigaya runs to meet her. And then he wakes up in the afterlife, unable to remember who that girl was. Welcome to the SSS, Hikigaya Hachiman.</p><p>Oregairu - Angel Beats crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Then She Was Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikigaya almost does something genuine, but a car gets in his way. Or, more accurately, he gets in a car's way.

When I got on the subway, I could feel my body shaking. Not from the cold, my scarf and sweater kept me plenty warm. I shook from anticipation.

The doors closed behind me. A prerecorded message outlined the schedule for the train. I took a seat next to an old woman. She shot me a disdainful look. I don't know why, maybe it was my youth, maybe it was because I didn't look cold. She turned away and started to rock back and forth to generate heat.

I got up at the next stop and waited for the door to open. I've never this openly excited about anything before. My approach to life goes something like this: is it my problem? No? Then leave me alone. That's the Hikigaya Hachiman code. But I've stopped following that code as strictly as I used to. All thanks to the teacher who shoved me into the Service Club.

But now I'm doing something bigger than any club activity. Something genuine. Actually, this was probably the most genuine thing I've every done.

I got off the train and speed walked out of the station. I would've sprinted, but there were too many people in the way. I'd grown too kind and courteous to push them aside, even though I'd never see any of these people again. Another fault of the Service Club.

When I was forced into joining that club, I met two wonderful people. Yukino Yukinoshita, and Yui Yuigahama. Yukino was a quiet girl, but held a kind of determination that could scare me at times. Not to mention she was elected (by a group I was not a part of) the prettiest girl at school. Yui was a much more social butterfly. She had the kind of smile that could brighten up any room. It's their fault that I've stopped following my own code. I both love and hate them for that.

I reached the top of the escalator, and my heart fluttered. Chills ran down my spine. She was there. Across the street, standing at the entrance to the city park. It was dark out, so the Christmas lights illuminated her silhouette celestially.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran toward her. She began to turn around. I wanted to see her face. See her smile.

 

I felt pain burst through my body.

 

And I awoke to the sound of gunfire and a starry night sky. Some kid grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and pulled me into a sitting position.

"Let's go. No time to explain. We're running now." the kid said from behind me. I didn't move. My brain didn't process the small girl bombarded by bullets, or the guy break dancing while he fought, or the thunderous rock and roll music. I could only recall the last picture in my head. The girl at the other side of the street, turning to look at me. I was going to tell her I loved her. The first genuine thing I'd ever say.

The kid whispered something to himself and started dragging me away from the fight.

"Who was she?" I muttered.

"What?"

"Who was she?" I repeated, but not loud enough for him to hear me. I kept asking myself that question while my pants collected dirt. Who was she? I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything about the girl I loved.


	2. And Then He Joined the SSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs some explanation when they wake up in the afterlife. No one believes the explanation. Especially Hikigaya.
> 
> Hikigaya officially joins the SSS. Or the "Over My Dead Body Battlefront". Or both. Probably both.

I kept muttering to myself long after the kid stopped dragging me. He sat on a set of stairs to my right and watched the battle. The little girl seemed to be untouchable.

"Hey, you good?" the kid asked. I stopped muttering and looked at him. His royal blue eyes matched his light blue hair. Almost like god wanted his features to color coordinate.

"I'm not 'good'," I replied, "Where the hell even am I?"

The blue haired kid smiled. He stood up in front of me and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the afterlife! And to the Over My Dead Body Battlefront! My name is Hinata, and I will be your guide on this wonderful journey through our fight against god—"

"Sounds like work." I said as I got up.

"But I haven't even gotten to the good part!"

"Looks like I would be joining a bunch of buffoons getting themselves killed."

"That's part of it! You can't die when you're already dead!"

I instantly resented him. He reminded me of a shallower version of Hayato, my class' alpha male, with all his charisma and bravado.

"I'll get back to you when I find what you're smoking." I replied. I didn't look back to acknowledge Hinata's pleas for me listen. I kept my back hunched, and my hands shoved into my pockets.  It was apparent that I was at some kind of screwed up boarding school,  so I looked for the principal's office. He'd probably have some answers. Or not. Adults can be incredibly useless sometimes.

 

I found the principal's office pretty fast (they apparently don't lock the doors at night) on the top floor of the academic building. I went to open the door, but someone grabbed my hand before I could touch the door knob.

"Wait!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw a kid my age with bright orange hair that kind of reminded me of Yui... wait... no. I can't think about her or Yukino or the Service Club or that girl. No. Not now.

"Let me." the kid said. I stepped back incredulously.

"There is no God, Buddha or Angel." and he opened the door. I didn't bother to ask about the incantation.

"Are you knew around here?" He asked.

"I guess..." I replied.

When the orange haired kid stepped aside, I expected to see a large man in a really big chair. Or a bespectacled woman sitting with impeccable posture. But I saw neither.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered. The girl lying on the desk sat up and looked over at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Is there anyone sane I can talk to?"

"Right in front of you."

"Maybe someone with authority."

And, perfectly on cue, the door swung open. A boy holding a halberd twice his size stood outside the room.

"How dare you disrespect Yurip—" the wrecking ball ended his sentence for him. I barely held back a gasp.

The girl on the desk face palmed, "Dumbass."

The orange haired kid leaned forward, "He'll be fine. I don't know if someone's told you, but we can't die."

I had no choice but to accept it this time.

"What's your name?" the girl asked as she got off the desk.

"Hikigaya."

"I'm Yuri Nakamura. Most people call my Yurippe. Welcome to the SSS." She offered me her hand. I shook it limply.

"I'm Otonashi." Orange-hair added, "and the one who just forgot to use the pass code was Noda."

Yurippe threw me a new uniform from behind the desk. And I (against my will) officially joined the SSS. Or the Over My Dead Body Battlefront. Probably both.

 


	3. And Then He Tried To Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikkigaya prepared for his first operation on the SSS. Not that he knows what he was actually doing...

Over the course of the next few days, I learned the ropes of the Over My Dead Body Battlefront. This did not include all the names. There were way too many people for me. I'm used to learning, like, one or two names at a time. Yui and Yukino at the Service Club? Easy. Twenty or so SSS members? Not so much. I also saw enough "deaths" to convince me that I wasn't going get killed here. Luckily, I didn't experience the same pain that sent me to the afterlife in the first place.

One day, I walked into the principal's office (which is the battlefront's HQ, somehow), and the lights were off. A schematic of the academic was projected on a screen behind Yurippe.

"Careful Hikigaya, or you'll hit Shiina."

"Hit who?"

A girl with long, black hair stepped out from behind the door.

"How unwise."

I looked back at the girl. She reminded me of the ninjas on TV. I sighed as I rolled my eyes. Her deadpan almost broke into an surprised gasp, but then she shrugged and sank back into her corner. the rest of the room snickered as I took a seat.

"It's the man in the mirror." the guy with red bandana said. Yurippe fumbled with her words for a moment, astonished by what just happened. Everyone else could barely keep it together. Apparently, I'd done something legendary.

"Alright, back to briefing. Hikigaya, you'll join team Hearing Aid, who'll be planting the bugs. The rest of you are on team Sucks To Suck and have to distract Angel. Operation fly on the wall... STARTO!"

The lights turned on and people funneled out of the room. Shiina (that was her name, right?) shot me a confused look.

"Wow, first you get Noda, and now Shiina? I'm impressed." Hinata said as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Sure..." I pushed his arm off of me.

"Looks like you're with us." Otonashi said as he kept his space.

"What are we even doing? Planting bugs? Those don't grow into six-legged trees you know."

"Ok, we might be dumbasses, but we're not that stupid. We're putting microphones in all the classrooms."

"And the club rooms, and the faculty lounges, and the student council room." Hinata added. I sighed. I was getting involved in another thing that was none of my business. A strict violation of the Hikigaya Hachiman code. The only reason I hadn't up and left is because of some weird compulsion to help. Like it was a request to the Service Club.  Oh God. Not that. I had forgotten about that. About Yui and Yukino. About that question still nagging at the back of my head. Who was it I was meeting that day? Messing around with the SSS had taken my mind off of the whole problem.

"Hey? Hikigaya?" Hinata waved a hand in front of my face. I swatted it out of the way.

"What?"

"Just checking on you. You seemed to space out a bit."

"I'm fine." I should've been fine. I've been alone for most of my life. This should be nothing new for me. Just another cruel trick of the rom-com gods

"Alright then..."

"Let's go, we'll show you around so you don't get lost on the mission." Otonashi offered. I shrugged. I don't know how they could be so damn smiley about something like this.

One would think that after living at a school for a few days, I would have a good grasp of where the classrooms are. This is not the case. I managed to live at a school, and attend zero classes. So I needed a good tour of the school building. Otonasi and Hinata showed me around while they commented on each room. We were most of the way through a hallway when they stopped dead in our tracks.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's the student council's room."

"Home of the incarnation of the devil."

"Hinata, she's Angel..."

"Fine, the incarnation of repent."

I rolled my eyes and glanced inside. Otonashi and Hinata silently waved me back to safety, but I ignored them. Inside, a girl with long, white hair spoke to a boy with a cocky smile and some kind of hat. After a moment, the girl turned to me.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"Nah, just passing by." And I kept walking. After a few moments, Otonashi and Hinata caught up with me.

"Are you insane?" Hinata yelled..

"You're one to talk."

"Seriously, don't just talk to Angel like that." Otonashi warned.

"Wait... You've been afraid of that little girl?"

"Don't you remember anything from the day you woke up?" 

And then I remembered the little girl getting shot at, "Oh..."

"If you see her tonight, book it."

"Sure."

The rest of the tour was pretty boring. Afterwards, I waited around on the roof, watching the NPCs go through their regular routines. I don't know if I missed those stupid PE exercises, or the disdainful looks I gave Hayato as he lived his perfect life, or the club meetings after school, but I missed something. And there I was again, reflecting on the life I was robbed of. I really needed to stop doing that. Self-reflection doesn't help anyone.

"Hey, Hachetman! Let's go."

My god, Hinata is literally the embodiment of Hayato. He can't even get my name right. It's Hachiman, not Hachetman. Who am I? A serial killer? But I still followed him, regardless of how badly he screwed up my name.


End file.
